


Taste my Venom

by Gierre



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Symbiotic Relationship, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Эдди Брок идет на прогулку. Кто не спрятался, он не виноват.





	Taste my Venom

Эдди Брок боится высоты.  
Чтобы вкрутить лампочку, он собирается с силами несколько минут. Слушает любимую музыку, пьет кофе, вспоминает, кому завещал стопку ранних черновиков.  
Встает на табуретку, представляя себе эшафот. Берет в руки лампочку. Крутит ее задумчиво, представляя, как та взрывается в его руках. Что, если выключатель не до конца выключен?  
Соскальзывает с табуретки — плавно, как учил бы лучший тренер по каратэ. Проверяет выключатель. Возвращается.  
Его жизнь — хрупкое стекло с металлическим черенком, которое нужно вкрутить в отверстие. Эдди Брок ищет подходящую резьбу, но страх упасть с табуретки такой сильный, что вот уже несколько месяцев он живет в полной темноте.  
Веном ничего не боится.  
Прежде всего, он не боится лампочек и табуреток. Уже во вторую очередь, он не боится Эдди Брока.  
Это их объединяет. Эдди Брок тоже себя не боится. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы бояться Эдди Брока. Ни начальство, ни хамы в корпорациях, ни коррупционеры в правительстве. Ни высота — она тем более.  
Веном рассматривает жизнь как пространство возможностей. Одна из них — Эдди Брок.  
Эдди Брок рассматривает себя как единственную возможность, потому что другой не будет. Он — землянин, а это своего рода диагноз в цивилизованном обществе.  
У Венома много преимуществ, у Эдди Брока — одно. Веном.  
Они мирно живут в однокомнатной квартире, которую снимают на общие деньги. У них есть любимый магазин, любимый маршрут, чтобы выбрасывать мусор и покупать закуски перед сном. У них одна кровать, один стол и стул. Они разглядывают город за окном одной парой глаз. Они следят за бегущими туда-сюда тараканами — буквально, теми, что поселились где-то под полом.  
— Мы пойдем гулять, — говорит Веном губами Эдди Брока, пока тот мечтает, чтобы не пришлось вкручивать лампочку. В конце концов, пришельцам не нужен свет. Электричество им вредит. Электричество — это ведь почти огонь, а огонь Веном не любит, так что, может быть, все-таки сегодня не придется залезать на чертову табуретку…  
Они выходят на улицу, приветливо машут бомжам, полицейским, красивым девушкам, внушительным молодым людям — всем, кому стоит помахать, чтобы слиться с толпой.  
Эдди Брок убирает руки в карманы и чувствует, как за вздернутый воротник заливается вода. Должно быть, с неба льет в три ручья. Или это помои? Раньше из окон в больших городах постоянно лили помои. Хорошее было время. Эдди Брок думает, что ему лучше всего было бы жить в мире, где помои видно невооруженным взглядом.  
— Мы будем есть, — говорит Веном.  
Все, что остается Эдди — смириться. Он покорно берет в руки пожеванный бродячими псами хот-дог с лотка здоровенного афроамериканца, который еще в прошлом поколении, возможно, убивал таких, как Эдди Брок.  
Страх проникает в Эдди вместе с изрядной дозой паразитов и бактерий из хот-дога, а потом…  
… потом Веном проглатывает их обоих, расщепляет на атомы, соединяет в молекулы, и получившуюся субстанцию делает похожей на прежнего Эдди Брока.  
— Прикурить не найдется? — спрашивает идущий мимо не слишком чистый и явно нарывающийся на телефон Эдди господин.  
— Я не курю, — хвастается Эдди. У него почти нет других положительных качеств для резюме. Нельзя вписать слово «Веном» по диагонали над строчками, хотя пару раз он пробовал.  
— Эй! — настаивает господин, тыкая в Эдди пропахшим табаком пальцем.  
Эдди отшатывается.  
Он знает, что произойдет дальше. Всплеск адреналина, который его организм предусмотрительно впрыснет в кровь, превратится в десерт для инопланетного чудовища. Кровь, возможно, кишки, если повезет — на асфальте, а не на одежде Эдди.  
Он не любит стирку.  
— Давай просто разойдемся, парень, — предлагает Эдди. Его левая половина — та, где есть сердце, очень хочет, чтобы воняющий табаком господин отвалил восвояси. Его правая половина, лишенная сердца, мечтает о том, чтобы адреналин превратился в фарш из человека.  
— Эдди поел? — спрашивает Веном.  
Он способен изъясняться витиевато, в духе Шекспира, но у него хорошее чувство юмора. Встречая говнюка в переулке, он не будет писать оду. Скорее даст в глаз.  
Кулак Эдди Брока начинает чесаться.  
— Гони бабки! — настаивает невежливый господин без сигарет.  
Левый Эдди набирает «девять-один-один» и диктует адрес. Правый облизывается.  
У господина без сигареты есть сердце, печень, пара почек и даже легкие, но их Веном выплевывает, смачно выругавшись на незнакомом Эдди диалекте.  
В почках, утверждает Веном, есть очень вкусные области. На вкус похоже, будто пытаешься проглотить страх целиком. Эдди с интересом смотрит на вкусные области почек, вертит в руке, оглядывается на кричащего от ужаса бомжа, а потом кладет в рот.  
Он тщательно пережевывает вкусные области, пытаясь понять принципиальное отличие этого мяса от любого другого. Например, от крылышек в остром соусе из забегаловки возле дома.  
Веном разрывает зубами жесткие волокна мышц на ногах — к этому Эдди не притронется никогда в жизни. Чтоб он стал жрать чью-то задницу? Не дождетесь.  
Эдди вертит в руке сердце. Оно теплое, из него выливается жидкость. Темного цвета, совсем не такая, какую видно, если порезался во время бритья. Возможно, дело в освещении. Эдди читал в одной статье крупного журнала, куда его не взяли корреспондентом, что освещение играет важную роль в последующем восприятии снимка. Может быть, на самом деле, сердце курящего господина похоже на курицу гриль. Откуда ему знать, если он видит это сердце в свете недавно совершенного убийства?  
— Вкусно, Эдди? — спрашивает Веном, криво усмехаясь правой половиной лица Эдди.  
Ужас и страх давно переварены вместе с надпочечниками, а сердцем Эдди заедает печаль и тоску. Не каждому повезет встретить инопланетного симбионта. Не каждый переживет такую встречу. Не каждый позволит своему телу служить источником питания серийному убийце, но все, что заботит теперь Эдди Брока — стирка. Эдди Брок не любит стирать. Он предпочел бы пару раз потерпеть стояние с лампочкой в руке.  
Если подумать, страх — не такое уж страшное дело. Что такого — вкрутить лампочку. Там дел-то на пару секунд. Не то что стирка.  
Эдди выходит из переулка. Лицо в крови укрыто тенью от капюшона. Руки, перепачканные в остатках внутренностей, спрятаны в карманы.  
Через несколько минут, когда Веном сотрет следы преступления, Эдди Брок будет невиновным свидетелем. Присяжным в зале суда. Человеком, на которого подумают последним.  
Судья встанет и громко спросит присутствующих: «Вы правда думаете, что он способен на убийство? Он же боится высоты! Вы видели, как он вкручивает лампочку?». На этом обвинения в адрес Эдди Брока будут завершены. Оправдан по всем статьям, отправлен в группу помощи пострадавшим, награжден медалью отважного спасателя.  
Он просто оказался рядом — ничего больше.  
Правая половина Эдди Брока улыбается, пока левая пытается переварить собственный адреналин. Веном приучил Эдди Брока разбираться в гормонах человеческого организма. Если проанализировать запросы в поисковых машинах, Эдди Брока можно назвать биологом, медиком — кем угодно, кроме серийного убийцы.  
Дело в точке зрения.  
Если бы неизвестный курильщик не попытался нагрубить, Эдди Брок ни за что не испугался бы.  
Если бы Эдди Брок не испугался, у Венома не разыгрался бы аппетит.  
Если бы…  
Цепочка событий, финал которой — смерть человека. Эдди Брок утешает себя, что в любой момент одной из жертв может быть он сам.  
Нужно совсем мало, чтобы уничтожить сверхъестественное существо, живущее в теле Эдди Брока.  
Хватит пожара. Или залпа из огнемета, которые использовали во Вьетнаме.  
По большому счету, хватит щелчка зажигалки. Неудачно брошенной спички.  
Загоревшейся бензоколонки.  
Странно, но Эдди Брок не боится огня.  
Огонь всего лишь одна из переменных жизни. Такая же, как вода, воздух, земля. Если бы Эдди Брок был буддистом, он сказал бы, что дело в карме. Или тогда ему нужно было родиться в Индии? Эдди никогда не был фанатом религий.  
Веном тоже не боится огня. Он рассматривает огонь, как одну из возможностей. Эдди Брок с одной стороны, огонь — с другой. Все начинается и заканчивается. То, что началось с Эдди Брока, неизбежно закончится огнем. И наоборот.  
Веном не может испытывать страха — вот в чем сложность. Он может испытывать голод. Он может пожирать адреналин, который выделяет левая половина тела Эдди Брока, может чувствовать пульс, который ощущается в районе шеи, на запястьях, в области сердца. Веном может глазами Эдди видеть смерть других людей. Слышать их крики. Чувствовать, как живое становится мертвым.  
Но в мире Венома — в том далеком неприветливом месте, из которого он выбрался в тело Эдди Брока — концепция смерти не имеет смысла.  
Есть только сообщество. Экспансия. Увеличение популяции.  
С этой точки зрения Венома Эдди Брок — тупик. Удачная раковина, уберегающая от дальнейшего путешествия вникуда. От прославления нации, представителем которой является Веном. От судьбы героя.  
— Полетаем? — предлагает Веном.  
Эдди Брок боится высоты.  
Оказываясь на втором этаже, он мысленно представляет, как его положат в закрытый гроб. Несуществующей семье объявят, что он рисковал собой и погиб, как подобает гражданину Соединенных Штатов. Рискуя собой.  
— Полетаем, — правая половина Эдди Брока вытягивает губы направо, а потом, по миллиметру, по секунде, к ней присоединяется левая половина. Улыбка. Адреналин переварен, наступает состояние пост-стресса. Теперь из левого Эдди Брока можно лепить пластилиновые фигурки.  
Веном выбирает небоскребы, один за другим. Вчера был номер три, сегодня будет четвертый номер — все в неведомой Эдди классификации. Лучше не знать, что ждет тебя завтра. Лучше наступать туда вслепую, потому что каждый день может быть последним на метафизической табуретке.  
На самой вершине Эдди снимает маску Венома. Слепые глаза инопланетянина-симбионта искажают восприятие. В них высота не кажется жуткой, а Эдди не хочет лишать себя радости обосраться от ужаса.  
Внизу тараканы — теперь уже метафорические. Они заполняют улицы, города, мысли, жизнь. Они везде. Копошатся, строят гнезда, размножаются. Стоя на вершине небоскреба, Эдди чувствует себя инопланетянином. Он видит перед собой враждебную нацию существ, которые постепенно уничтожают собственный мир, превращая дом в гнездо, а гнездо — в подобие мусорной свалки.  
Перед Эдди голая правда — та, которую ему не разрешали печатать в крутых изданиях. Он следит за отдельными фигурками, представляя себе, какими на вкус будут их надпочечники. Гипофиз, гипоталамус.  
Когда внутри тебя симбионт, ты начинаешь различать самые невероятные вкусы. Вот где начинается история подлинных гурманов.  
— Красиво, Эдди? — спрашивает Веном.  
Не нужно быть поэтом, художником, писателем, актером, чтобы задать этот вопрос.  
С высоты любой город становится красивым. Любая мерзость, любое уродство с высоты теряет очертания, размывается.  
Вот почему Эдди Брок до ужаса боится высоты.  
Боится потеряться в сложности жизни, боится, что перестанет отличать черное от белого, хорошее от плохого, злое от доброго. Боится переступить невидимую грань, когда человек становится инопланетным захватчиком.  
— Веном, — говорит Эдди Брок, широко улыбаясь безликому городу. — Мы — Веном.  
Они спускаются с небоскреба. Вот что Веном называет удачным словом «полетаем», вот чего по утрам боится левая половина Эдди Брока, вот о чем мечтает правая.  
Ощущение полета похоже на невесомость. Конечно, если ты не чувствовал реальной невесомости, а Эдди не чувствовал. Из акрофобов редко выходят талантливые космонавты.  
— Мы — Веном, — говорит инопланетный захватчик в теле Эдди, которое на скорости свободного падения летит к асфальту, раскинув руки в стороны.  
Нужно вытянуть руки над головой и немного согнуть, чтобы сохранять равновесие во время падения. Тогда можно увидеть, как стремительно приближается к твоему лицу неизбежная смерть.  
В последнюю секунду — в ту, которую не смог бы уловить Эдди Брок — Веном берет контроль над биологической массой, имеющей гражданство Соединенных Штатов, и превращает участок асфальта в месиво крошки.  
Дорожные службы ненавидят их вечерние прогулки. В одном из репортажей желтой прессы их назвали смесью Супермена и «ёбаного придурка». На самом деле, Эдди считает их прогулки панацеей для человечества. Страх высоты — единственное, что удерживает его организм с гражданством Соединенных Штатов от геноцида. Или ксеноцида, смотря что считать родным видом Эдди. Кости и кожу? Тогда речь будет идти о геноциде, но Эдди предпочитает считать себя одним из представителей нового вида. Того самого, который никогда не обидит котенка, но может сожрать за косой взгляд.  
Когда друзья — те, что остались вопреки всему — советуют Эдди «собраться» и «посмотреть страху в глаза», он кивает. Да-да, конечно. Он попытается преодолеть себя. Еще разок, разумеется.  
Он не говорит друзьям, что страх — единственное, что сохраняет им жизнь.  
Пока Эдди думает об этом, Веном идет домой. Туда, где в одной комнате умещается вся жизнь Эдди Брока.  
— Спать, Эдди? — спрашивает инопланетный захватчик. Единственный, кто смог понять Эдди Брока на всей чертовой земле.  
— Да, спать, — Эдди измотан. Он вспоминает вкус жесткого сердца человека, который хотел курить, и пытается убедить себя, что это — малая жертва.  
В квартире отвратительно пахнет. Вещи разбросаны так, будто хозяин нарочно попытался насолить им. Лампочка перегорела много месяцев назад. Коробки из-под пиццы лежат возле двери. Эдди не считает их мусором. Они — часть интерьера.  
— Спать, — говорит инопланетный захватчик.  
Эдди сбрасывает куртку с капюшоном, щелкает дверным замком, стягивает толстовку вместе с майкой, скидывает кроссовки, снимает штаны.  
Его квартира похожа на логово монстра. Любому, кто придет сюда, ясно с первого взгляда, что хозяин не в себе. Доброжелатели пытались сделать квартиру Эдди «человекоподобной», но он быстро возвращал ей прежний облик.  
Дело не в том, как она выглядит. Дело в том, что она пахнет им, дело в том, что она идеально подходит ему. И пусть отваливают, если им так уж хочется чистоты и порядка.  
Пусть уползают в свои тараканьи норы, пусть сидят там, кичась тараканьими порядками, пока он жрет вчерашнюю пиццу из коробки под кроватью.  
— Эдди засыпает, — говорит Веном.  
Закрывая глаза, Эдди чувствует прикосновение теплой вязкой массы, похожей на ту, что вытекала из сердца курильщика. Масса превращается в подобие одеяла, одежды, второй кожи — в нечто, защищающее Эдди Брока от тараканов из внешнего мира, от несправедливости, непонимания, голода, страха, высоты, огня. От всего, что находится снаружи.  
Эдди переворачивается на живот, как в детстве, пока вязкая масса оплетает его со всех сторон. Раньше, когда ему снились похожие сны, он просыпался и приходил в ужас. Не от того, что ему приснились черные щупальца, а от того, что эти щупальца были частью его воображаемого мира.  
— Эдди спит, — говорит Веном.  
На самом деле, Эдди находится в хрупком мире, созданном парой сознаний, сплетенных воедино. В мире, где никто не задает ему дурацких вопросов. В мире, где не обижают котят, в мире, где можно съесть хот-дог и закусить поваром. В мире, где ясно, что черное, а что — белое. В мире, где они — Веном.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
